Of Evil Pink Dresses and Blue Goggles
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: A cute story for a cute, if unconventional, couple. Cause Hanabi needs some comfort, Konohamaru's a good friend, and there both not as annoying as everyone thinks.


Title: Of Evil Pink Dresses and Blue Goggles

Summary: A cute story for a cute, if unconventional, couple. Cause Hanabi needs some comfort, Konohamaru's a good friend, and there both not as annoying as everyone thinks.

Characters: mostly Hanabi and Konohamaru, with some Hinata, Hiashi, Neji, and Naruto, but the usual suspects are mentioned

Pairings: Kono/Hanabi, allusions towards Naru/Hina and Lee/Ten

Setting: Sometime after Naruto comes back, just before Hanabi and Konohmaru get their team assignments, but after they become Genin.

Author: Anya Urameshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot of this story, and Yuki Ookami, who you will see more of later on.

"Well if that's how it's going to be, then I don't want to be a Hyuuga anymore!" Hanabi Hyuuga screamed at her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. With that, she turned and ran out of the house, hoping he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face. She almost ran into her older sister, Hinata Hyuuga on the way out, but didn't even bother saying sorry, knowing that she would understand, unlike their father.

_'Hinata would be a better Heir anyways. Why can't daddy see that? She's gotten much stronger, and he doesn't even notice!' _Contrary to popular beleif, the youngest Hyuuga loved her older sister very much, and looked up to her in everything she did, much like Hinata herself looked up to Naruto, though Hanabi had the feeling that it was in a diferent view.

The twelve-year-old's hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were streaming, but she didn't care. At least she had remembered to put shoes on, though the dress she wore was a hindrance to her steps. In the end, that pink skirt was her downfall, literally.

Laying on the ground, Hanabi cried to herself, knowing that she should try to stand, but not particularly caring if the evil dress got dirty or her hair got leaves in it. She crossed her arms and buried her face in them, letting out her frustration in the easiest way she knew. Besides, it wasn't like anyone cared what she did at this point, except maybe Hinata.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked.

_'Oh. Just. My. Luck.' _Hanabi sniffled and lifted her head to tell the annoying person to go away, but stopped as her white eyes came up to stare into familiar brown eyes.

"Why are you crying?" It was a boy, her age, twelve. Brown hair pulled back in a ponytail that imitated their sensei, Iruka's, a scarf around his neck and blue goggles. His name escaped the distraught girl, Ko-something. "Did you fall down."

"Yes," Hanabi replied, quickly sitting up. She hadn't ment to tell him that. "It's this stupid dress." She hadn't ment to say that either.

"Your crying because of a dress?"

"No. I wasn't crying!" Hanabi retorted. The boy raised an eyebrow and smirked, reaching out to brush wetness of her cheeks.

"Your eyes are red and you got tear tracks down your face, which his smudged with dirt, by the way," the boy grinned wider. "I'm Konohamaru. You're Hanabi Hyuuga right?"

"Y-yes..."

"Yah, you look just like Bosses girlfriend!" Konohamaru stated. "She's your sister, ain't she?"

"Boss?" Hanabi blinked. "You mean...Naruto? He's not Sissy's boyfriend...she just likes him alot."

"Oh," the boy laughed. "Well, he likes her alot too. I saw them hugging the other day!"

"So. Friends hug."

"I know, but they were really enjoying it, though, your sis almost passed out." He blushed slightly. "She's nice and pretty, like you, Hanabi."

The young Hyuuga found herself floored by this comment. She stared at the boy, who had so easily made her forget her despair and complimented her. No one had ever told her she was pretty. Heck, no one had ever even told her she was nice. It was always, _'you can do better, Hanabi', 'Get out of the way, Hanabi., 'Make us pround as the future heir.' _Nobody had even asked her if she wanted to be the Stupid Heir of the Hyuuga clan. She didn't!

_"Even my youngest daughter is stronger that Hinata. She will be the Heir instead."_ Her father had said.

"I don't wanna be!" Hanabi yelled, causing Konohamaru to jump back slightly. He stared as the girl began to cry again and frantically wondered if it was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Bi-chan!" He yelped, pulling Hanabi into a hug, hoping to comfort her in any way he could. "Most girl _like _being pretty..."

"Not that," Hanabi sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder. "That was kind of you to say." Her voice was muffled by his shirt. She sniffled and pulled back her face, swiping it with one of the sleeves of the dress. "Sorry, I got your shirt wet." She inspected the smudges of dirt on his shoulder and now her sleeve. "And muddy."

"It's okay." Konohamaru waved it off. "Happy I could help." He glanced at her worriedly. "So, it _wasn't _me?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled. Konohamaru noticed that she had a nice smile, like her sister's, but different. His stomach flipped over. "It's this stupid dress." Her eyes glimmered with a mischievous streak that the goggled boy was possitve she didn't show very often to anyone.

_"I have a little sister, about your age. Her name's Hanabi. I'm afraid our father had the same affect on her as he did me, though she tries not to show it,"_ that's what Hinata-who Konohamaru still viewed as the boss's girfriend-had said when she told him about her family. _"But, if you meet her, you'll like her, even if she seems a bit cold. You have to be in my family, I guess that's why Father disowned me..."_

"Why are you wearing it, if you don't like it?"

Hanabi sat back and brushed out the now hopelessly dirty skirt of the hideous pink dress. "Daddy made me. Because it's my birthday, and he's having a party to celebrate my becoming a Genin this year."

"Wow!" Konohamaru yelled, startling her. "Me too! Who's squad are you gonna be in?"

"I-i don't know yet..."

"So, that means, you're twelve, right?" She nodded and he grinned. "Cool. So, today's your birthday, and your dad's having a party, so he made you wear this dress, and you don't like it? Is that why you were crying."

"I wasn't crying," Hanabi smirked at his confused look. "I was eating dirt. It tasted like crap."

The boy fell over laughing and she soon joined him, though she managed to stay sitting.

"Your funny, Bi-chan!" Konohamaru howled. Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Bi-chan?"

He went red. "Oh, uh...it's a nickname. If...if you don't like it..."

"If your gonna call me 'Bi-chan' then I get to call you Ko-kun." Hanabi's expression was dead serious, all her previous laughter gone from her face. Konhamaru gulped, but nodded his assent.

"That sounds reasonable."

"Okay." She looked down at her knees, the pink dress covering them. With a sigh, she stood and brushed the dirt off the best she could. Konohamaru started to help, wiping at her sleeves, and managing to somehow make them dirtier than they were before. He stopped with a frown.

"Oops."

"It's okay." Hanabi smirked. "I hated this dress anyways. Now I won't have to wear it."

"But your dad'll be mad."

"Daddy's always mad, even when he sleeps." The girl shrugged and took Konohamaru's hand, pulling him along behind her. "Come on, Ko-kun. If I have to have a party, I ant atleast one person that I like there, besides my sister and cousin."

"What if he doesn't let me in?"

"Then you'll just have to improvise," Hanabi threw a grin that would've made Naruto proud over her shoulder. "Do you like the color...yellow?"

"Sure. Why?" He asked._ "Boss definately needs to meet this girl."_

"Mhm...that dress should do." She led him to the gates of the Hyuuga estate. "Do you want to come in?"

"I-i guess."

The two walked down the path and into the house. Right past a few startled family members and a bemused Neji Hyuuga, who shook his head and watched his cousin lead the boy into her father's office.

Hinata smiled at Hanabi and greeted Konohamaru, who waved back as they went by to where Hiashi sat glaring.

"This is my friend, Konohamaru. If he can come to my party, then I'll wear one of the dresses, but not this one." She tugged at the dirty skirt with a slight smile. "Infact," she glanced up at her father with a defiant glare. "He will be allowed to stay, and I will wear the yellow dress." She bowed to her father and led Konohamaru out of the room.

"Nice to meet you, sir!" Konohamaru called back to Hiashi, who sat staring after them in stunned silence. Hinata hid a grin as she glanced after them.

'Today just isn't father's day...' she thought, turning back to face him and continue the discussion her sister had interupted. "-And I will be leaving next Thursday. I have already found a place and a roomate, so you have nothing to worry about, Father. I assure you that Tenten is a very responsible kunoichi." With that, she bowed and made to follow her sister, passing Neji on her way out.

"Good job, and it's about time," he whispered into her ear as she moved by. Hinata smiled and nodded.

_'For all of us.'_

Three hours later, Hanabi's guests where arriving, including, Konohamaru was overjoyed to see, Naruto and some of Hinata's other friends that she knew Hanabi liked; including her new roomate, Tenten and her boyfriend, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaki, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamouchi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, two kunoichi from Suna, Temari Sabaku and Yuki Ookami-Hinata didn't know her but had heard she was Gaara, Kazekage of Suna's, assistant-, and an assortmant of teachers.

It was as Konohamaru was asking Naruto about his adventures during his three year absence that Hanabi made her entrance, causing him to lose his train of thought. Naruto glanced at her, then exchanged a knwing look with Hinata.

'Yes,' Hanabi thought, 'the yellow dress was definately better.'


End file.
